1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for managing messages sent and received during a messaging session.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Presently available instant messaging applications, however, include flaws which should be corrected for these applications to continue to be popular as a communications mechanism. One flaw recognized by the present invention is an inability to add a party to a chat session without all of the other parties being notified of the new party's presence being detected by one or more of the parties already part of the messaging session. Additionally, the present invention recognizes that the current messaging programs are limited in allowing recording of messaging sessions. Currently, a user must save the session after the session has completed. Also, if the user closes the window by accident, all prior messages are lost.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing messages and parties in a messaging session.